He Is Me?
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Sasuke baru saja kembali dari luar negeri setelah 5 tahun meninggalkan Konoha dan Naruto dibuat kerepotan oleh Sasuke yang ingin agar membantu persiapan melamar pacar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Naruto. Fiction pertama! Special dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2015 [Oneshot]


**He Is Me?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, Oneshoot, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, shounen ai Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Sasuke baru saja kembali dari luar negeri setelah 5 tahun meninggalkan Konoha dan Naruto dibuat kerepotan oleh Sasuke yang ingin agar membantu persiapan melamar pacar Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Naruto. Fiction pertama! Special dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2015~

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Sasuke ' _Teme_ ' Uchiha menyebalkan!

Kira-kira itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto seminggu terakhir ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya repot. Naruto itu seorang editor yang selalu dikejar _deadline_ tapi Sasuke seenak kepala buntut ayamnya datang ke kantor meminta, ah tidak memaksa Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk mempersiapkan lamaran untuk kekasih yang Naruto sendiri tidak kenal? Yang lebih parahnya -oh terkutuklah Uchiha dan ketampanannya- bos Naruto, wanita barbar itu juga ikut terpesona dan memberikan ijin sambil berkedip-kedip genit. Padahal demi dewa-dewa yang berkeliaran di langit, selama ini biar serealistik apapun alasan Naruto untuk meminta ijin si bos genit itu tak pernah memberikann ijin.

Sasuke itu sahabat sekaligus rival terbaik Naruto seumur hidup. Naruto ingat bahkan ketika saling menatap mereka bisa saling 'membunuh'. Seperti kucing dan tikus? Tidak... Tidak... kucing dan tikus pun masih bisa saling menyayangi, ingatkan Naruto pada tokoh kartun seekor kucing dan tikus yang saling mengusili tapi terkadang saling menyayangi. Sedangkan dirinya dan Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun duduk manis berdua.

Naruto juga ingat, banyak yang sering menyebut-nyebut mereka pasangan suami-istri tua, _hell_! Bahkan kedua orangtua mereka pun sering memanggil 'anak mantu' atau 'besan'. Naruto sering berpikir, apa ada _bout_ yang longgar di kepala mereka semua? Oke! Naruto mengakui entah sejak kapan ia mulai kesepian jika Sasuke tidak ada, lalu mencari sosok Uchiha bungsu itu dan kadang merindu. Naruto sadar dia terjebak dengan pesona Sasuke, banyak yang bilang Sasuke juga terjebak pesona Naruto, intinya katanya ya, mereka saling suka tapi, dari sudut pandang Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasa mendengar sepatah kata atau setidaknya tindakan Sasuke yang memperlihatkan rasa suka, yang ada mereka saling adu mulut jika bertemu. Jadi, Naruto memilih untuk diam dan melepaskan Sasuke.

Mereka berpisah dihari kelulusan SMA, Sasuke melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri selama 3 tahun, menjadi pebisnis muda berbakat yang mulai diperhitungkan 2 tahun kemudian, lalu kembali ke Konoha untuk memperkuat posisi perusahaan keluarga mereka. Naruto tak memungkiri disela-sela kesibukannya sebagai editor, ia tetap meng- _update_ info terbaru Sasuke dan seminggu sudah sejak kedatangan Sasuke ke Konoha, perusahaan mereka semakin berkembang. Satu Uchiha -Itachi- saja sudah diperhitungkan apalagi _duo_ Uchiha? Naruto merinding memikirkannya.

 _Handphone_ Naruto bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

' **Kiba** _ **calling**_ **'**

"Apa Kiba?!" Naruto menggertak kasar.

" _Oh wow!"_ Suara Kiba dari seberang telepon terdengar terkejut pura-pura, Naruto sangat yakin. _"Easy boy. Cuma tanya sebentar malam kau jadi ikut reuni?"_

"Entah aku tak yakin."

" _Hei pirang! 'Uchiha mu' ikut loh kali ini."_ Kekehan terdengar, Naruto memutar bola mata jengah. Kiba jelas sekali sengaja menekankan kata 'Uchiha mu'.

"Aku sibuk! Aku juga sudah bosan bertemu dengannya setiap hari semenjak seminggu lalu, Kib. Kau tak tahu tekanan batin apa yang diberikan _teme_ itu padaku."

Terdengar derai tawa dari seberang telepon, _"Kalian bersama selama seminggu ini? Wooaaa ini berita baru. Tidak berubah ya? Masih seperti pasangan suami istri tu-..."_

"Aku sibuk Kiba!" Naruto memutuskan telepon sepihak. Emosi! Enak saja dibilang pasangan suami istri tua.

Naruto kembali mengeram pelan ketika _handphone_ \- nya sekali lagi bergetar.

"Aku bilang aku sibuk, Kiba. Kau dengar tid-..."

" _Dobe... Apa duduk dengan kepala berbaring di meja itu kau sebut sibuk huh, Usuratonkachi?"_

Naruto berkedip cepat, melihat layar _handphone_ lalu kembali meletakkan ditelinganya, " _Teme_? Kau tahu? Apa sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi paranormal?"

Suara sambungan putus terdengar. Naruto mengernyit keheranan, menatap _handphone_ -nya lekat-lekat.

" _Dobe_... aku disini, di depanmu."

Naruto terlonjak, menatap kaget kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, sejak kapan?

"Sejak kau tiduran seperti _dobe_ dan tentu sebelum ditelepon _doggy breath_ itu." Sasuke berdecak seolah mengerti arti tatapan Naruto.

" _Teme_ , dia Kiba! Bukan _doggy breath_." Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

 _"Hn._ Dan kau sebut aku _'teme'_ bukan Sasuke. Apa spesialnya _doggy breath_ itu, _sih?!"_ Sasuke segera berbalik membelakangi Naruto, "Bereskan barang-barangmu dan temani aku belanja."

"Lagi?" Naruto berdecak protes, "Ini masih jam kerja _teme_..."

"Kau sudah diijinkan." Sasuke maju beberapa langkah lalu berhenti, "Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan."

 _Tsk!_ Naruto benci Sasuke dengan sikap arogannya.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas kasur begitu ia masuk kamar. Hari ini, Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya patah hati. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi, Sasuke mengajak ke toko perhiasan, meyuruh memilih cincin untuk tunangannya dan memaksa mencocokan dijari Naruto. Sudah jelas Naruto berusaha menolak dengan alasan selera orang berbeda, tapi Sasuke dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan kekasihnya pasti suka dengan pilihan Naruto. Dan dengan sangat sangat terpaksa Naruto memilih cincin bergaris hitam mengapit garis _silver_ di tengahnya dengan permata biru kecil di atasnya.

Jujur saja Naruto memilih itu bukan karena indah, ia sengaja memilih permata biru karena mengingatkan pada matanya dan garis-garis hitam yang mengingatkan mata malamn Sasuke. _Well_ , sejujurnya ia masih mengharapkan Sasuke.

Naruto lebih terasa sakit lagi ketika dengan santainya Sasuke bilang malam ini akan melamar kekasih misteriusnya itu di depan teman-teman. Naruto cemburu, bukankah reuni itu untuk teman-teman terdekat saja? Kenapa Sasuke tidak pergi saja ke restoran mahal dengan makan malam romantis? Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke tidak membawa kekasihnya itu, _ah_ atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin melihat 'orang' itu. Naruto yakin Sasuke benar-benar menyukai kekasihnya, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tersenyum ulangi TERSENYUM lembut begitu Naruto memilih cincin itu sambil mengelus kepalanya dan berkata pilihan sangat tepat. Senyuman itu belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto Uzumaki.

Pikiran Naruto melayang mengingat kembali kejadian dihari-hari belakangan ini, seminggu setelah kedatangan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Hari pertama Sasuke sampai. Ia menelepon Naruto -dengan nomor asing pastinya- begitu pesawat mendarat mengabari, kalau ia kembali. Sasuke cuma bilang " _Tadaima Usuratonkachi_. _Aku kembali ke Konoha."_ Lalu sambungan telepon terputus dan Naruto tidak berani untuk menelepon kembali.

Hari kedua dengan keterkejutannya Sasuke muncul di depan meja kerjanya, berkata merindukannya, meminta ijin kepada si bos genit dan mentraktirnya di _ramen Ichiraku._ Naruto _speechless ramen?_ Sasuke makan _ramen?_ Bukankah itu hal tabu bagi dia? Tapi Sasuke bilang karena dia merindu calon tunangannya yang sama tergila-gila akan _ramen_ seperti Naruto. Melihat Naruto makan mengingatkannya terhadap calon tunangannya itu. Naruto yakin hari itu jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti. Ia lalu tahu kalau Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk melamar kekasihnya dan kekekasihnya juga orang yang dihubungi Sasuke begitu pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke mendarat. Naruto mendesah, kenapa bukan dirinya yang dihubungi Sasuke pertama kali?

Hari ketiga. Sasuke membawa bunga 'tak diketahui' berwarna merah ketika menjemput Naruto di depan apertemennya, memberikan pada Naruto. Naruto ingat ia sempat bilang, seharusnya bunga itu diberikan pada kekasihnya, tapi Sasuke menjawab, _"Bunga itu punya arti dan bla...bla..bla..."_ Naruto tak begitu _dengar_ alasan yang jelas, sebab Sasuke berbicara seperti berkumur. Lalu siangnya membawa _ramen_ -lagi- dan makan siang bersama, malamnya menjemput Naruto pulang kerja dan membelikan setelan jas yang mahalnya tiga bulan gaji Naruto. Buat apa coba jas semahal itu?

Hari keempat Sasuke menjemputnya pagi sekali, mengajak berkeliling, pergi ke taman bermain. Naruto heran sendiri, bukannya Sasuke benci keramaian? Ketika ditanya, si _teme_ itu cuma _ber"hn"_ ria. Lalu ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa tidak mengajak calon tunangannya saja. Sasuke malah balik bertanya balik, " _Dobe_... _Kau cemburu?"_ Tentu saja Naruto menolak mentah-mentah. Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bersenang-senang. _Oh_ ya, jangan lupa kalau Sasuke juga membelikan boneka rubah _"kyuubi"_ dengan alasan _kyuubi_ boneka rubah yang selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto sempat emosi, sampai kiamat pun dia itu pria tulen! Kenapa malah kemarin diberi bunga dan hari ini dibelikan boneka coba? Yang _dobe_ itu sebenarnya dia atau Sasuke, _sih?_

Hari kelima, lagi-lagi Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apertemen, memaksa ingin makan masakan Naruto. Begitu selesai makan Sasuke memamerkan senyuman _sok charming_ -nya sambil berkata, _"Dobe... Ternyata kau calon istri yang baik, ya."_ Naruto merasakan darah mendidih dikepalanya, si _teme_ ini sengaja menyindir dirinya yang masih sendiri dan jelas meragukan kelaki-lakiannya. Brengsek! Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Sasuke menemaninya makan siang dan malamnya menjemput untuk makan malam bersama dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menyombongkan diri dengan cara menyewa seluruh restoran itu untuk mereka berdua. Naruto miris jangankan menyewa, untuk sekali makan restoran tersebut saja Naruto harus merelakan gajinya berbulan-bulan.

Hari keenam, Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali mendidih, seenaknya minta makan di apertemennya, karena datangnya kepagian, Naruto masak dengan nyawa yang masih dikumpulkan hasilnya makanan yang dibuat keasinan dan Sasuke dengan seringgai menyebalkan berkata, _"Dobe, orang yang masakannya keasinan katanya akan segera menikah."_ Saking 'mendidih' Naruto membanting gelas kesayangannya dengan keras di lantai. Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke sepanjang hari itu, hanya duduk di depan meja kerja Naruto dan memandangi dirinya dengan seringgai aneh. Naruto hampir melemparkan kertas-ketas kerjaannya ke arah wajah Sasuke kalau seandainya saja tidak ingat kalau itu kertas-kertas penting yang harus _di-edit._

Hari ketujuh, hari ini Sasuke malah mengajak membeli cincin untuk tunangannya. _Tsk!_ Naruto sudah bertanya, kenapa Sasuke bmalah mengunjunginya, datang keaprtemen atau apa pun itu, kenapa bukan bersama calon tunangannya saja? Lagi-lagi seringgai khas Sasuke muncul dan ia cuma bilang dia suka melihat Naruto yang penasaran dan terlihat cemburu. Setelah Naruto hampir berhasil menancapkan ujung pensilnya yang tajam ketangan Sasuke baru si pebisnis muda itu menjawab, _"Tentu saja aku sudah mengunjungi calonku ke apertemennya, makan, dan bersenang-senang, usuratonkachi."_ Naruto mendesah, ternyata dirinya hanya orang kedua, Sasuke tetap mendahulukan calon tunangannya.

Getaran _handphone_ Naruto mengembalikan Naruto kedunia. Naruto melirik layarnya,

' **Sasuke** _ **Teme calling'**_

"Apa _teme_?!" Naruto menjawab ketus begitu selesai menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

" _Aku sampai 30 menit lagi. Kita pergi bersama."_

 _"Tsk teme_... Aku bisa pergi sendi-..."

" _Pakai jas yang kubelikan. Ingat Sasuke Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan, usuratonkachi!"_

TUT...TUT...TUT...

Sambungan terputus. Naruto membanting _handphone_ keras di atas kasur, masih sayang _handphone_ mahalnya.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Naruto dan Sasuke baru sampai ke acara reuni. Ketika masuk ruangan Naruto agak sedikit canggung, banyak temannya yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. _Okey_ ini mungkin karena tuan _sok_ tampan berambut pantat ayam yang menggandeng tangannya posesif sambil masuk.

"Hey pirang. Kau datang juga?" Kiba berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan melebarkan tangan, meminta pelukkan. "Walaupun kita se kota aku tetap merindukanmu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah sahabatnya lalu ikut melebarkan tangan ke arah Kiba yang semakin mendekat.

GREP...

Naruto kaget, Sasuke menariknya bergesar lebih dekat ke arahnya, "Jangan berpelukan dengan siapapun, _dobe_. Jas mu bisa kusut."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Teme_. Kau menyebalkan! Kiba sahabatku sejak dulu, biar aku ingatkan bila kau sudah lupa."

Kiba terkekeh pelan, "Cemburu tuan Uchiha? Tenang saja aku sudah punya Hinata. Pirang ini milikmu Sasu-..."

"Kiba! Bicara sekali lagi, akamaru aku mutilasi!" Naruto setengah membentak Kiba yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah horor. Naruto terlalu malas mendengar ucapan Kiba selanjutnya.

"Baguslah kau sadar."

Naruto bersumpah pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Barusan itu suara Sasuke, _kan?_

"..Hu...Huh...? Kau bilang apa tadi, _teme_?"

"Bodoh." Sasuke berdecak sebal, "Aku bilang acaranya sudah dimulai." Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto semakin ke dalam.

Acara sudah berlangsung hampir sejam, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino dua bulan lagi menikah dengan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari punya usaha di luar negeri, Chouji berhasil diet, Neji mulai pendekatan dengan TenTen, Sakura yang bertunangan dengan Sasori senior mereka waktu SMA, bahkan Gaara yang Naruto tahu jarang dekat dengan gadis, sudah punya kekasih dan dalam waktu dekat akan bertunangan. Ada apa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengkhianati dia? Mereka semua sudah punya pendamping dan membiarkan dirinya _single_ seorang diri? Mereka memang pengkhianat.

Sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan sempat menggoda kalau dirinya dan Sasuke masih belum berubah, seperti pasangan. Bahkan ada yang iri ketika melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dengan posesif waktu masuk tadi. Naruto cuma tertawa hambar dan bilang kalau tunangan Sasuke sedikit lagi datang. Tatapan sahabat-sahabatnya langsung berubah, melihat ke arahnya dan Sasuke dengan tatapan iba. Iba karena cuma dirinya yang masih _single_ , Naruto berasumsi.

" _Teme_! Kapan tunanganmu datang?" Naruto memilih duduk di samping Sasuke, "Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

"Dia sudah datang, _kok."_ Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Naruto berkedip cepat, _"Eh.._ dimana? Kenapa tak memberi tahuku" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari wajah baru diantara sahabat-sahabatnya, "Kenapa tak pergi ke tempat dia?" Naruto yakin, Sasuke hanya mendengar cicitan diujung kalimat tadi.

 _"S_ elamat malam _ladies and gentlemen_." Suara Ino yang telah berdiri di panggung sambil memegang _mic_ mengalihkan fokus Naruto. "Malam ini malam sepesial, reuni pertama kita setelah 5 tahun. Ah ini benar-benar terasa seperti nostalgia. Tapi bukan itu saja, malam ini pangeran tertampan yang menjadi incaran gadis-gadis, bahkan aku sendiri." Ino melirik kearah Sai yang tampak tersenyum 'palsu'. "Tenang Sai- _kun_. Aku sekarang milikmu.-" Ino lalu mengedipkan matanya kearah Sai yang sekarang tampak tersenyum... _eerrr..._ 'tulus?'.

 _"-Okey_ kembali ke inti. Malam ini Sasuke- _kun_ akan melamar pendamping pilihannya. Sasuke - _kun_ ayo kesini." Ino mengebaskan jemari lentiknya ke arah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dan sedang menuju panggung disambut dengan _'Kyaaaaaaaa...'_ dari gadis-gadis di sekitar. Bola mata Naruto memutar jengah karena hal itu. Tapi,

Sesungguhnya Naruto merasa ingin segera melarikan diri. Ini momen yang paling tidak diharapkannya.

 _"Hn."_ Sasuke sudah diatas panggung dan memegang _mic_ yang lain.

"Sasuke _-kun_. Ceritakan sedikit tentang calonmu ini."

Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu. Naruto menggigit-gigit bibirnya, gelisah.

"Calonku tidak pintar, tidak bodoh. Tapi aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri jika ada bersama dia. Sejujurnya dia juga bukan kekasihku.-"

Jeda sejenak, ruangan hening seolah tak ada makluk hidup di dalamnya.

"-Aku sering berbicara _ah,_ tidak kami lebih tepatnya sering bertengkar. Dulu waktu SMA aku ingin sekali bilang kalau aku suka, tapi aku terlalu takut. Jadi, aku memilih untuk melanjutkan studi, menjadi pebisnis yang sukses agar aku sedikitnya bisa membanggakan diri dan bisa pantas di depannya dan dia tak punya alasan lain untuk menolakku.-"

Suara ' _Aawwww...'_ Kembali memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke turun dari panggung, berjalan lurus ke arah Naruto. Dan anehnya para tamu seakan membuka jalan.

"-Mungkin dia tidak sadar, tapi aku selalu mengawasi dari tempatku selama lima tahun. Aku senang karena sampai saat ini pun dia masih sendiri. Dia orang pertama yang aku hubungi ketika sampai di Konoha. Aku berkunjung ketempat kerjanya, membelikan _ramen."_ Sasuke kemudian tertawa kecil, "Dia bahkan tak berubah, masih saja bersemangat tinggi waktu makan _ramen._ Aku mengajak bersenang-senang sepanjang hari, membelikannya bunga tapi sialnya dia tak mengerti bahasa bunga, aku juga membelika boneka rubah, meski pun dia kelihatan kesal saat aku berikan.-"

Naruto tesentak, mengedarkan pandangan ke arah samping kiri dan kanannya. Apa tunangan Sasuke sedang berdiri didekatnya?

"Aku ke apertemennya, memaksa dia memasak untukku, aku menggodanya kalau dia calon istri yang baik, masakannya juga pernah keasinan dan aku kembali menggodanya, tapi lagi-lagi dia tak mengerti. Aku bahkan hampir selalu menemani sepanjang hari di kantornya-."

Mata Naruto berkedip cepat, ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat, tuturan Sasuke yang seolah menceritakan kembali kisah mereka berdua, otak Naruto mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"-Aku memaksanya memilih cincin yang ternyata sangat menggambarkan kami berdua, menyuruhnya mencoba sendiri cincin pertunangan kami, datang bersama dia ke acara ini untuk melamarnya, tapi dia dengan bodohnya bertanya dimana tunanganku." Sasuke terdengar mendengus sebal.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, seakan ingin memastikan sesekali lagi apa yang didengarnya dengan apa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini. Apa maksud Sasuke sama dengan setitik harapan di kepalanya?

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kaku. Naruto mengerjap kebingungan.

"Sasuke _teme_? Kau kenapa?" Naruto panik juga melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya memucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya. " _Teme?_ Apa kau sakit? Butuh sesuatu? Apa ka-"

"Diam _dobe!_ Berikan aku waktu! Aku sedang berusaha untuk melamarmu!" Sasuke mengeram frustasi.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya membeku.

Sasuke mendesah, kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, lebih lembut dari saat membeli cincin, Naruto yakin itu.

"Dia yang ingin ku lamar... Kau _dobe_... Kau, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto menahan napas dalam-dalam, jantungannya berdetak kencang, rasanya jantung kecilnya itu bisa saja mendobrak dadanya untuk keluar.

"Maaf aku tidak membuat seperti drama-drama, pria yang berlutut. Ingat? Kita sama-sama pria." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak yang sangat diingat oleh Naruto.

Kotak dan cincin tunangan yang dipilih oleh Naruto sendiri.

" _Will you marry me_... Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Dia itu aku?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kembali dirinya. Naruto kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Bodoh. Pacaran pun belum, _teme_."

Naruto sadar wajah Sasuke kembali memucat karena perkataannya itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakkan, _huh?_ Bagaimana kalau sekarang Naruto menolaknya? Naruto menyeringgai kemenangan lalu menyentuh ujung kotak tersebut, " _Of course I'am not..."_ Naruto memperlebar seringgaiannya, melihat Sasuke yang semakin memucat, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali tertawa keras.

"... _Of Course_... _I'am not refuse_. _I will!_ Uchiha Sasuke... _I will_..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan giginya.

Beberapa detik kemudian tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke telah memeluknya dengan cincin yang sudah melingkari jarinya dan ruangan kembali riuh dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka orang yang dimaksud Sasuke dia sendiri.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Jadi Sasuke. Kau yang merencanakan ini semua? Bahkan reuni ini?"

 _"Hn."_

Acara reuni telah selesai. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali ke apertemen Naruto mereka duduk berdampingan tapi suasana canggung masih terasa.

"Apa semua yang di acara reuni tahu?"

 _"Hn."_

Naruto mendesah pelan, cuma dia sendiri yang tidak tahu. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang pintar berakting dan pengkhianat tentu saja.

"Tapi, tadi omongan terpanjangmu, _teme_..." Naruto terkikik pelan.

"Gara-gara kau, _usuratonkachi_."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ini terjadi." Pandangan Naruto masih menyisakan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tadi kau sempat mengacaukannya _dobe_." Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Tapi, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi." Sasuke menyeringgai.

"Aku bisa saja menolak mu, _teme_!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dengan sikap sombong Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tahu kau tidak, _dobe_. Ingat, Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakkan." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyentil dahi Naruto perlahan.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Tapi Sasuke, tadi kau bilang bunga yang kau berikan waktu itu ada artinya. Apa artinya?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan, menatap Naruto lalu membawanya kepelukkan, "Kau memang _dobe_. Itu bunga daisy. Daisy berwarna merah berarti kecantikan yang kau sendiri tidak sadari, cinta yang tulus, sederhana dan cinta secara diam-diam, Naruto."

Badan Naruto sedikit bergetar mendengarnya, Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak menolakku, Naruto."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih juga untuk memilihku, Sasuke." Naruto menyamankan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
